An Ordinary Man
by Yoda-masterjedi
Summary: The story of an ordinary man, working for the Republic, struggling to survive against his own doubts as the Empire rises. A man who will do his job, for the sake of his family, and hope it doesn't cost him his soul...
1. Chapter 1

Republic Intelligence Analyst Zane Jossin scowled at his computer screen. "Come on..." He muttered, hoping the planetary information network hadn't crashed again. He cursed, "Sithspit!" as the 'This Network is Down. Please Try Again' message flashed on to his screen. As Zane began to restart his log in to the system, he was aware of a commotion at the front of the office. Zane glanced over his partition wall, to the public information datascreen in the corner of the office, now with most of the workers in the department around it. Lorem, the junior data analyst who worked with Zane, noticed him peering over the partition, and called, "Zane! You have to see this!" Curious, Zane strolled over- on the screen was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, with a 'Live' message flashing in the corner of the screen. "...every Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic!" Palpatine declared, to the roars of the Senate. The message along the bottom of the screen scrolled across; JEDI COUP DEFEATED- SUPREME CHANCELLOR ATTACKED. As a number of excited reporters and news anchors replaced Palpatine's image, Zane turned away, a little appalled. After all... everyone knew the Jedi were good, right? "Look!" Gasped one of the girls who worked in filing. "You can see the smoke from here!" Everyone rushed to the window where, in the distance, thick smoke could be seen rising from the Jedi Temple, one of the towers already gone. "All right everyone, all right... settle down..." Siran Gronel, the senior boss in the office, an older Bothan with greying fur, tapped on a desk for attention. As all turned to him, quiet now, he smiled with his sharp teeth. "With the deaths of the separatist leaders, and despite the attempted Jedi betrayal, the war is over! You all heard the Supreme Chancellor. As such, there seems little point us being here, so you may all take the rest of the day off. Be here early tomorrow, however. Many of you may well be reassigned. I will try to tell you more when I know more. So, enjoy the rest of your day." A general murmur of thanks rippled through the workers, and Zane slowly made his way back to his desk. Would he keep his job as a Republic Analyst, no, _Imperial_ now?

He had a young wife and child to support. This was a good job, good pay... a position Zane couldn't afford to lose. Lorem packed up his stuff as he grinned excitedly. "Wow. Who'd have thought the Jedi would betray the Republic, eh? Lucky for us Palpatine survived! And an Empire..." Lorem shrugged, then, "Ah well. Fancy a drink after work? Or maybe that _Black Bantha_ holodrama? Garik Loran's tipped to be the next big thing, you know." Zane smiled, but said, "Sorry, Zane. I have to get back to Val, and little Ioan. Another time, perhaps?" Lorem nodded. "No problem. See you tomorrow."

Later, on the public shuttle, Zane found himself sat next to a rather drunk Ithorian, and looked deliberately out at the Coruscant cityscape. Clone troopers, it seemed, were out in force, and there was an air of near unbearable tension across the whole planet. As the shuttle swerved to avoid a careless taxi, Zane caught sight of a crowd being held back by clone troopers far below- suddenly, the glow of energy weapons could be seen. Before Zane could see more, the shuttle passed a building, and the scene far below was lost. A few minutes later, Zane was making his way to the nice, if basic, apartment his family lived in. He paused a second before going in, glancing back at the smoke which could still be seen in the direction of the Jedi Temple. From here, only a half dozen levels below some of the nicest areas of housing on Coruscant (but only a dozen above some of the worst), despite the intervening bulk of the Senate building, the rising smoke could still be seen... Shaking his head, Zane used his key card to unlock the door. As it slid open, Val's voice immediately called, "Zane? Have you seen the news?" "I have, love. How's Ioan today?" Val smiled, as she gently rocked Ioan before the holo screen. Zane felt his heart lift as he gazed upon her dark, curly locks, her slightly plump frame- suddenly, here, tucked away in this apartment, the problems in the outside world seemed a long way away.

For several weeks, Military Intelligence Department 42 was turned over to compiling reports on pirates and smugglers, until Chief Analyst Gronel called them all together for a departmental meeting. As the last stragglers gathered round, Gronel began. "I have today received the new organisational details concerning this department from the office of the Emperor himself. However, due to the nature of this work, I cannot divulge it at this time, until I have completed the reorganisation of the department. So, if everyone will gather up all your things, I'll speak to you one by one in my office. Don't worry- no one will be fired. Some will be retained by this department, in this new work, others will be relocated to other departments. One or two will be promoted. But, as I say... one by one, eh? So, first; Ganus Abrahals." The tall Alderranian entered Gronels office. A few minutes later he emerged, gathered up his things, and left without a word. "Janus Beckley." The nervous Corellian woman followed Gronel into his office. The door closed. She was in there for a few minutes too, before emerging, biting her lip nervously, and returned to her desk. Wordlessly, she began unpacking her things.

One by one they were called in. A few stayed; many left. There were almost 100 people in Department 42; by the time Zane was called in, at least half had already left. As the door slid shut behind Zane, Gronel said, "Zane, my boy, sit, please." Palms sweaty, Zane did so. Gronel smiled. "Don't worry, Zane. You are remaining in this department, with a promotion to senior intelligence analyst, effective immediately. Now, as to our new role..." Gronel leant forward conspiratorially. "Our analysis skills and existing contacts will be used, not to glean tactical information about the separatists, but to seek out the locations of a new enemy... the last Jedi. Latest estimates put the number of Jedi still out there at as many as a few hundred- we are still trying to pin down exact numbers. Now, where there were 10,000, even one hundred seems so insignificant... but even a single Jedi is a great danger to the Empire. We will seek them out and pass relevant information on to... to the relevant parties. Here." Gronel handed Zane a data chip. "This contains all the necessary information. Read it, but mention this to no one else in the office. No one outside this department must know of our role. Understood?"

Zane nodded slowly, pleased at his promotion, but with cold dread at this grim duty. "Thank you, sir." As he walked back to his desk, he got curious glances from those who had yet to go in, and knowing looks from those who already knew. With a deep breath, Zane sat, plugged in the datachip and began examining the information contained on it.

The remit of this new department, the new organisational structure... and, attached, a long list of names. As Zane scrolled to each name, a picture and biography popped up. Most of the biographies had DECEASED in big red letters over the picture, but it was those that did not that Zane now concentrated on. Absentmindedly, Zane jotted a few notes on to the pad on his desk, and noted the names on the list showing either MISSING- PRESUMED DEAD or UNKNOWN. Mentally, Zane reviewed what he would have to do tomorrow... first, he'd get someone to go the Jedi Temple, if there was any of it left, or maybe the Central Library, check their databanks to ensure no Jedi had been missed off. Then, to check intelligence on the last known locations of all the surviving Jedi, and to begin sifting data to find their trails. Engrossed in his work, Zane barely noticed when Lorem returned, nervously, to his desk, and unpacked his box. Zane did notice when Gronel called, "Zane! A word, please?" As Zane entered Gronels' office, Gronel said, "So! Thoughts on our new role?" Zane smiled. "It sounds... interesting, sir. I have some ideas..." "As do I, Zane, as do I!" said Gronel enthusiastically. "Now, where to begin?"

Within a week, Gronel had already put his first idea into operation- a huge screen had been fitted to one wall of the office, and on it the holo picture and biography of every surviving Jedi, arranged in a certain priority. At the top level, Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda, the only remaining members of the Jedi Council. A priority, Gronel had been told, as they would be a rally point for any remaining Jedi. A little below them, the other Jedi Masters that survived Order 66- a bare handful of them, and one of these with a MISSING- PRESUMED DEAD? that needed to be confirmed. Then, several dozen Jedi Knights, some with the same MISSING- PRESUMED DEAD? label. The same number, again, of Padawan's and a handful of Younglings, too. Unfortunately, of some individuals, there _were_ only names- no ranks, no biographies, could be seen. While it was known none were Council Members- these were all accounted for- someone had attempted to wipe the Jedi Archives _and_ the Central Library, and the fire at the Jedi Temple had destroyed any chance of finding these elusive identities. For all the Empire knew, there could be another dozen Jedi Masters out there.

One of these names, Vima da Boda, _had_ turned up in the databases- a Jedi who apparently had little involvement in the Clone Wars and disappeared sometime before Order 66 had been enacted. After, apparently, purging virtually all record of herself from the databases. Of the others... for Zane, and the whole of Department 42, it was frustrating. The Intelligence Analysts under Zane were beginning the laborious task of sifting through reams of data- reports from Clone commanders, observers, eye witnesses, forensic teams... Of Zanes 8 man team, 3 reports were sitting on his desk- the most promising leads on Jedi. These, Zane would read, and judge whether they were worthy of follow ups, or useless. If they were worthy, Zane would give them to Gronel... and, from there, at some point, Lord Vader or perhaps even the Emperor himself would see them, and Lord Vader or an army of clones would descend to track down the unfortunate Jedi.

Zane read the first report, on Master Yoda. After leaving Kashykk, it was known Yoda had been on Coruscant, and attacked Palpatine- a last Jedi betrayal, a final throw of the dice. Then, a ship matching Yoda's had been seen on the Hydian Way. After that, it had disappeared; Yoda could have been in a dozen systems in the mid or outer rim. Zane scrawled a note on the report; it was a good report, but more digging was needed. That one went into his out tray. The next report concerned a possible Jedi in Hutt space; a Knight who had escaped the betrayal of his clone troopers, but whose ship had been damaged enough that he had been forced to set down for repairs. This, Zane flagged for immediate attention. The third report was an update of a previous report, with two more names of Jedi whose status could now be officially confirmed as dead, as opposed to 'missing; presumed dead.' Zane took these 2 reports to Gronel; the Bothan grinned ferally as he read them. "Excellent, Zane, excellent! I'll leave you to update the Wall, if you wouldn't mind? I'll contact Lord Vader's on the last report." Zane nodded. "Sure, chief. Sure you don't want to see?" Gronel waved Zane away with a laugh. "No, it's more than my jobs worth if I don't get this info to Lord Vader ASAP. Go, go."

Zane strode out of Gronel's office, to the screen on the wall. As they saw him approach the Wall, as the Analysts had already begun calling it, the Analysts nudged each other to get their attentions. Zane waited, until all eyes were on him, then solemly tapped a couple of the holograms; and Jedi Knight Y'thrap Ngrel and Padawan Caso Ntoura suddenly had faded holograms, with DECEASED in large red letters taking the place of the biographies. A clapping from the analysts, and Zane bowed mockingly. "Good work, guys. Keep it up." The workers of Department 42 cheered, and began to return to their work.

Zane gazed at the now faded holo of the young Padawan, and wondered again whether this Jedi had been beyond hope, had been part of the Jedi Rebellion, had had to die. Then he shook his head, mentally chiding himself for such thoughts. The Jedi had no place in the Empire, that was for sure, they had tried to kill Palpatine and take over... and the sooner the remaining Jedi were rounded up the better. As always, Zane steadfastly ignored the little voice, deep within him, that persisted, _but hadn't Palpatine taken over anyway? Weren't the Jedi guardians, of democracy and the Republic? Why suddenly change? And at a time when, for the first time in decades, there was an army to stand against them? And why-_ Zane scowled, burying such thoughts as he returned to his desk. He had a family to support, it wouldn't do to allow his thoughts to descend into treachery against the Empire.

That night, as he waited for the (delayed again) shuttle, a report flashed on to a public viewscreen; Lord Vader had captured a group of agitators at an illegal pro-Jedi rally in one of Coruscants more affluent areas- the next shot was of their dismembered bodies, and Zane grimaced and turned away. He hoped Val wasn't watching- she hated seeing this sort of stuff on the holo channels. He also hoped it was the last such rally; there had been more immediately after the Jedi betrayal, but now, only an occasional, isolated rally. Zane knew several Senators had been arrested last week, all charged with aiding Jedi or plotting the overthrow of the Empire, or both. All had signed confessions, and been publicly executed within hours of their arrest. Slowly, but surely, the Emperor was gaining control, his iron grip crushing all opposition, all resistance. And this was right, Zane knew- the Republic had been corrupt, had needed strong leadership, a firm hand to guide it. Then why did he find himself wondering, with each Jedi death, whether the Republic had truly been so far beyond reprieve, the Jedi so hungry for power that their Order had needed to be wiped out? Then, Zane thought of his wife and child, who were far richer, far better off under the Empire than they ever were under the Republic. No, he assured himself, it HAD been necessary. Hadn't it?


	2. New Dangers

It was nearly 18 months after the Republic had fallen that they came for Chief Gronel. Zane had known they would of course, from the moment that first bill had been passed through the Senate. Aliens had been slowly but surely crushed beneath the Empire's weight, removed from major positions of power, barred from applying for certain jobs... and a general xenophobic attitude was being instilled in the military and civilian authorities. In light of this, Zane was only surprised that it had taken them this long to remove Gronel. One day, he simply wasn't there. Assistant Department Head Jake Yeltson, an older human from Alderan, simply said that Chief Gronel had taken early retirement due to 'family commitments' and had returned home immediately. For all Zane knew, it might even have been true. Within a few days of Gronel's 'retirement', Yeltson was Chief, and Zane was Assistant Head of the Department. Val was ecstatic when they were able to move into a more affluent area of the planet, and closer to Zane's work as well, and little Ioan had a great time, tottering unsteadily about now, exploring their new apartment space. By this time, there were only a handful of Masters, including Yoda and Kenobi, 2 dozen Knights and a handful of Padawans and the odd youngling who remained unaccounted for, but by this time, the trails on most had gone very, very cold. Slowly but surely, despite more and more leads turning up, each one was more vague and unreliable.

Zane gazed at the reports on his desk; all 2 of them. The time was, there would have been a dozen reports submitted by analysts each week, each with tangible evidence, often eventually leading to the death of another Jedi. Now... Zane glanced at each report- both based on unsubstantial rumours, both from information more than 3 months old. Scowling, Zane approved both reports for possible follow ups by field agents- they probably wouldn't find anything, but the effort had to be made. Privately, Zane had decided that the trails were too cold- the surviving Jedi had scattered and gone to ground months ago, and following up their last known (possible) location did little good. However, Zane knew, all too well, how slow the bureaucracy was to grasp new ideas or realise old ones weren't working. As such, Zane was pleasantly surprised when he and Chief Yeltson were called to a meeting with Pieter Ocre, Deputy Head of Imperial Intelligence, for what the memo called a 'performance review.' Chief Yeltson, normally a placid man, seemed nervous too, as they ascended in the lift to the highest floor of the Imperial Intelligence plaza. Yeltson cracked his knuckles nervously. "Now, I'm sure this is nothing to worry about, Zane. Colonel Ocre is rumoured to be a decent enough sort-" He left the last words unsaid, but Zane mentally completed the sentence- 'for an Imperial.' Technically, of course, everyone was an Imperial, especially Zane and his ilk, and Zane knew this, but Ocre... Ocre was a _true_ Imperial. The sort of man who'd turn in his own mother if he even suspected her of dissent, ingrained with the certainty of human supremacy, arrogant, overbearing, with a vicious streak a parsec wide. In short, the sort of man who'd no doubt do very well in Imperial service.

As Zane and Yeltson waited nervously outside Ocre's office, they couldn't help but notice another jittery bureaucrat in the reception area. He went in to see Ocre before them, and was only there a few minutes before he came out. When he came out, Zane tried to ignore the mans shaking hands, pale face... and the pair of white armoured clone troopers who waited for him outside the reception area. Zane jumped, startled, when the protocol droid, in its prissy, effeminate voice, said, "Colonel Ocre will see you now." Yeltson led the way, murmuring unconvincingly to Zane, "I'm sure everything will be fine, Zane. Just relax." Colonel Ocre was a thin, severe looking man, as he sat behind his huge desk. Zane couldn't help but be impressed; the desk alone was probably as big as his own office! Colonel Ocre didn't look up from the data pad he was reading, merely said, "Chief Yeltson, Deputy Jossin, please, sit." Both did so, and Zane tried to stop his fingers from tapping the arm rests nervously. It seemed like an age before Colonel Ocre apparently finished his work. He carefully laid the pad down, and sat back, steepling his hands before them. "Now, gentlemen, your department has not been getting the desired results through your current methods. Chasing cold trails, old intelligence..." Ocre shook his head sadly, then added casually, "Lord Vader is most displeased." Zane felt cold sweat dripping down his back- was this it? Would they be met in the foyer by clone troopers, would they 'disappear?'

Ocre steepled his fingers, gazing dispassionately at them for a few moments, then said, "So, it has been decided to overhaul your department and its methods. Your aims will remain the same- to track down those remaining Jedi. However, as much use as can be has been taken from existing materials and old intelligence. Now, you will be given access to some of the Empires informants and intelligence network. You will sift their reports for any anomalies, any people showing signs of Jedi powers, anything that might lead us to another Jedi traitor. Equally..." Ocre hesitated, then said, "Any reports of those with... abilities, especially the young ones, who do not match the descriptions of any Jedi, are to be forwarded directly to me. Understood?"

Jossin said nothing, deep in thought, but Yeltson said, "Yes, sir. Entirely." Jossin hurriedly stood up with Yeltson, as Ocre nodded. "Good. Dismissed." Breathing a sigh of relief, Jossin left, trying not to hurry. When they were safely back in their own department, in Yeltson's office, Jossin said, "Chief, forgive me for asking, but-" "Why does Ocre want the young ones with ability?" Yeltson finished. He shook his head. "I don't know, Zane, I really don't. I suspect he doesn't, but someone- maybe Vader, maybe even the Emperor himself- does. And frankly... I'd rather not know why." Zane nodded. "Important not to know too much." Yeltson sighed, "Right." A pause, then he said with forced brightness, "Well, best arrange for a team briefing to update them on our new priorities."


	3. Rising in the Empire

It was the day before the 3rd Empire Day, celebrating the day the New Order was born, that Junior Analyst Delto failed to turn up for work. There was no answer from his com line, and Chief Yeltson was concerned enough to ask Zane to stop by Delto's apartment on his way back from work. Zane didn't mind- Delto lived less than half an hour from Zane's apartment. As the public shuttle pulled up to the platform, Zane hopped off, avoiding a pair of hulking Trandoshans who were getting on to the shuttle. As Zane approached the apartment which housed Junior Analyst Delto, he could see a few muttering figures from neighbouring apartments huddled at their doorways. Seeing Zane approach, one called, "I wouldn't, if you know what's good for you." Zane stopped, and asked the man who'd called to him what was going on. The man sniffed haughtily, then replied, "Stormies took the guy from 326B away last night. Rebel sympathiser, I heard. Security are still in there, I think." Zane thanked the man, then headed cautiously towards the apartment- knowing full well 326B was Delto's apartment, but somehow hoping there had been a mistake of some sort. A stormtrooper stood outside the door, and lifted his blaster rifle as Zane approached. "Move on, citizen," He barked gruffly. Zane hesitated, glancing in trepidation at the weapon being pointed at him, then decided to gamble. "Deputy Chief Analyst Josslin, Captain, Imperial Intelligence." he said, showing his ID card. Zane's rank was purely a matter of administrative convenience, a technicality to allow him access to certain restricted files, but he hoped the stormtrooper would lack the imagination to check any further.

The stormtrooper examined his ID suspiciously, then nodded and handed it back. "Very good... sir," he muttered, and gestured that Zane could pass. Zane entered, to find the apartment in disarray. Furniture was strewn everywhere, as was paper, clothes, and pretty much everything else.

"Can I help you?" Zane jumped, startled, as a security officer looked up from his console. There were three of them, going through a pile of data chips on a security scanner. Thinking quickly, Zane said, "Uh, yes, I'm Deputy Chief Analyst Josslin of Department 42. Delto worked in our department. I've been sent to assess how much, if any, of our operation may have been compromised by De- by this traitorous scum." After examining Zane's identification, the security officer clearly in charge said, "Oh. Well, sir, we don't know as yet. We have 2 of our best slicers working on it, but this guy knew what he was doing- his personal files are heavily encrypted. From what we've uncovered so far, he was a reb all right. Been passing info on to them for months."

Zane couldn't help but ask, though he dreaded what the answer might be, "Where... where is he now?" The security officer grinned nastily. "Being interrogated... just like his contact, I hear." Zane hid his grimace, and said with forced brusqueness, "Very good. Let my department know if you uncover anything relevant." As Zane left, the officer called after him, "I wouldn't want to be your boss tomorrow, friend!"

The following day, when Zane arrived at Department 42, there were storm troopers everywhere. Most of the staff worked nervously under the watchful eyes of the troopers, and security officers wandered from desk to desk, shooting questions at their occupants. After Zane's ID had been scrutinised for the dozenth time, he was finally allowed into his office. A storm trooper took up station immediately outside, and gruffly commanded, "This door stays open." Zane growled, but sat at his desk. After checking his messages, he began checking his staffs reports. A voice from close by startled him when it said, "Deputy Chief Analyst Josslin?" Zane looked up, to see one of the plain clothed officers stood before his desk, ID card in hand. "Yes, Sergeant?" "Just a few questions, sir..."

For the next hour, Zane was bombarded with questions- about his role in the department, his relationship with Junior Analyst Delto, his views on the Empire, family history, friends, acquaintances... The other man kept going back, repeating questions, asking them in a different way, sometimes friendly, sometimes just short of accusatory. Finally, he seemed satisfied. "Thank you for your time, Deputy Chief." At the doorway, he made a final note on his pad, then nodded to the storm trooper, who fell into step behind him. Zane was suddenly aware of a hushed murmuring from the main floor of the department, and curiously peered out from the doorway. A black garbed figure had stalked into the office, and Zane felt his heart skip a beat. _Lord Vader!_

Vader paused, those impenetrable eyes sweeping the office, then he turned his gaze towards Chief Yeltson's office.

He disappeared within. The door stayed open, and Yeltson's voice could be heard, "Lord vader, I... I don't know how this can have happened, but I assure you... urk... ack..." There was a series of horrible gasping, choking sounds, then silence, and a thud. Then Lord Vader emerged, and stopped. His gaze settled on 'the Wall', and the holos of the Jedi there. He stepped closer, and seemed to gaze at several of the pictures for some time. Then he turned with a swish of his cape, and was gone.

One of the plain clothes intelligence officers caught Zane's eye, and shrugged. "Guess you're in charge now, Chief." Then, at Zane's furious glare, he said, "I'll, I'll get some of my men to deal with the body- I mean, your old boss." Within the hour, Zane received a terse memo from Ocre, congratulating him on his promotion to Chief Analyst, with a nominal rank of Major, and 'inviting' him to a meeting at his earliest convenience in his office. When Zane's hands stopped shaking, he made his way up to Ocre's office. He was let in almost immediately- and he couldn't help but wonder whether a pair of stormtroopers would be waiting for him when he was done as Ocre glared at him.

"Well, Major Josslin, we are in a bit of trouble, aren't we? One of your own department, a rebel spy. Disgraceful. You are extremely fortunate that Lord Vader didn't... sanction... your entire team!" Ocre paused, as Zane stood at attention, gazing calmly ahead of him, waiting a beat before nodding at the chair opposite him. "Sit." As Zane sat, Ocre leant forward. "As a Chief Analyst, in charge of an entire department, you are now cleared for Sigma level security. As such, you should be aware that there is growing concern about the rising rebellious activity. While, of course, such rebellious elements will be found and crushed, there is a possibility that rebel groups may attract the remaining Jedi. From your latest reports, there are still in excess of 200 Jedi unaccounted for- their linking up with fledgling rebel groups would be...unfortunate."

"Unfortunately, the trail is cold for many of your cases, and as such your department is being given some new responsibilities. The rebel movement has attracted plenty of weak minded fools, but they are short on equipment- ships, weapons, anything military. Department 55 was formed after the Clone Wars, to track the military hardware left by the defeated separatists. It now has only 6 analysts, their task having grown less urgent as the New Order grew more secure. Now, Department 55 is to be merged with Department 42 under you. Total complement of your new department, including new hires, will be 115. Your tasks are now threefold- to continue to track remaining Jedi, or any individuals showing signs of having Jedi like abilities, to track and aid recovery of any outstanding military hardware, from the Clone Wars or even older, and to liaise directly with Director Isard at ISB over any aspects of your work that overlap with the rebel movement- either Jedi who you believe may have linked up with them, or military equipment you believe may have fallen into their hands. I leave it to you to arganise the details."

Ocre handed Zane another data chip. "This contains all the information you will need. Good luck." Ocre hesitated, then said, "I am informed the Emperor himself is monitoring our performance in this matter, Major. It would be _most_ unfortunate if his majesty were to have any cause for... displeasure."


End file.
